1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of internet cable crystal heads and more particularly to an embedded short leaf-spring-equipped crystal head and an extractor thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
An internet cable crystal head, an important peripheral apparatus dedicated to network connection, is a connector which is plugged in a fixed direction, capable of preventing spontaneous disconnection, applicable to network-based communication, and for use in connecting with a network card port, a hub, a switchboard, or a phone. A leaf spring is disposed above a conventional crystal head. The crystal head is inserted into a base and thus fastened to the base by the leaf spring. The length of the leaf spring is configured to be larger than the depth of a base slot. It is easy for a user to pull out the crystal head by pressing the leaf spring.
However, a conventional crystal head has drawbacks as follows:
1. the leaf spring is exposed from the base and thus likely to be hit by any external object; as a result, the leaf spring is likely to sever and deform; and
2. the conventional crystal head in operation may be pulled out by any unauthorized person, thereby leading to data loss.